


The one where Hannibal just sleeps

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: I can't do titles so i just name them whatever the document is.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	The one where Hannibal just sleeps

The insistent knocking was gradually getting louder and more desperate. Hannibal and Will were still in bed, since it was only 5 AM, hanging on to the thread of hope that whoever it was would just give up and leave. Hannibal was still asleep; despite what he would have you believe, Hannibal was not a morning person and could sleep through anything as long as he was curled up with Will. His head was nuzzled into the crook between Will’s neck and shoulder, short puffs of air gently warming the exposed skin there.

“Will?! Graham, open up! We’ve got a case!” Jack’s booming voice penetrates the door and echoes through the room. _That’s that then._ Will thinks to himself, rolling his eyes. No more peace and the comfortable embrace of his boyfriend will need to come to an abrupt end.

Will carefully removes himself from underneath the other man, Hannibal giving out huffs and grunts of annoyance in response. “I know, Hun. But he’s going to break down the door if I don’t answer and that won’t do anyone any good, would it?” Will, not expecting a reply, strokes his hand over Hannibal’s head for a moment until the other man settles back down and brings the pillow Will had been lying on closer to his face. He’s asleep again not long after.

Will wanders around the room in search of his underwear that had been carelessly thrown aside the night before. He finds them hanging on a lamp shade and is quick to grab them and put them on. He shuffles his way to the door, stepping and stumbling over the many dogs lying over the floor. He throws open the door, practically falling through it, just as Jack begins to shout again.

“Wi- Oh.”

“What do you want Jack? It’s my day off.” Will grumbles. Jack looks at what Will’s wearing, or not wearing in this case, and pauses.

“D-d i- uh. Did I wake you?” He cautiously asks, though Will knows that it’s all an act and Jack just feels uncomfortable with Will’s lack of clothing. _Good. It’s what he deserves for ruining my morning._ Will thinks bitterly.

“Yes. But you’re here now so you might as well come in to talk.” Will steps aside and closes the door behind Jack. He makes his way back to the bed where Hannibal is still asleep, climbing back in and sits with the quilt covering his lap. Hannibal’s arms are wrapped around his waist in less than a minute. Will smiles and strokes his finger over Hannibal’s eyebrow.

Will stares at Jack, who’s still surveying his house. Almost as if he was cataloguing his surrounding trying to figure out the mystery that is Will Graham. Will intervenes before Jack asks any unwanted questions, desperate not to drag this out any longer than it needs to be. “So, what did I do to deserve this absolute pleasure?” He asks in a flat voice, more annoyed than intrigued.

“Like I was saying earlier, there’s a case an- ” Jack has only just turned around since walking in and is now staring down at Will sat on the bed with another person wrapped around him.

“I. Oh. I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware you had company,” He looks confused, which is understandable as there is no car out front other than Will’s, and the last time he checked Will didn’t exactly do relationships.

Will smirks, suddenly feeling mischievous. He looks down at Hannibal’s sleeping face, still partly obstructed by the duvet. He gently gives his shoulder a light push. “Hun, wake up. We have company, say ‘hi’”

Hannibal whines and then slowly opens a single eye. He’s giving a soft, sleepy glare but when he looks up to see Will gazing down at him, he gives a sweet smile. He’s about to close his eyes again when he hears Will chuckle.

“As adorable as you are, you need to wake up.” Will strokes two fingers down Hannibal’s cheek bone. He’s aware of Jack staring at him in horrified confusion and has to fight to hide the smirk threatening to spill across his face.

Hannibal takes a breath in and stills. Now that he’s somewhat more awake, he can smell the new comer in the room. He slowly lifts his head from where it’s buried in Will’s thigh and turns his head. Only to come face to face with none other than Jack Crawford. He feels his face flush.

The revelation of Will’s bed mate must have been a bigger shock to Jack than Will had originally suspected because when the two men make eye contact, Jack’s stumbling out words. Not that Will blames him; it’s not every day you find out that your best guy is in bed with the therapist you assigned him. 

“Dr. Lecter!? But.. That’s… What?! Will you’re- What?! This is crazy! This has to be some sort of joke! Right? Will?!” Jack’s still spilling out words and half-formed questions and Hannibal must have either grown bored or irritated, possibly both, because he’s gracefully raising from the bed; the duvet wrapped around his shoulders, concealing what Will knows is his still naked body.

“As much as I would love to chat, I am afraid that I am still rather tired” He turns to Will, who’s sat in bed now in just his boxers. “I am retiring to the bedroom upstairs, come join me when you are finished here.” He leans down and gives Will a soft kiss on the cheek and then turns to the stairs; six of the seven dogs following closely behind him, them too looking for the chance to catch some extra shuteye (Probably on the bed knowing Hannibal). Despite his boyfriend’s aloof and unbothered posture, Will can see the blush staining his ears and neck.

“You were saying?” Will turns an unimpressed look towards Jack, annoyed at the man for embarrassing his boyfriend to the point that he felt the need to leave. With the duvet no less.

“ I-I. uhh. Never mind. We can handle it. You. Uh… just enjoy your gay. Uhhhh, sorry. Day. I meant day. I’ll just… uh. be off. I’ll let myself out.” He makes a hasty dash to the door almost tripping several times. Will couldn’t be more confused than he is now. _What just happened?_ He gives Winston, the only one who stayed with him downstairs, an odd look. He can’t really dwell on it because in the end, he’s gotten just what he wanted. More time in bed with Hannibal and the dogs.

Will gets up and makes his way up the stairs and back to his boyfriend, Winston following behind him. He finds Hannibal in the bed wrapped in the duvet, a blanket and the six dogs curled up in various spots on the bed; just as Will assumed they would be. Will climbs in behind him and pulls Hannibal closer to his chest, falling back to sleep quickly with his family surrounding him.

* * *

Four hours later he opens his phone and sees that he’s gotten four texts. One from Jimmy. One from Brian. And two from Bev.

_**Brian:** Didn’t know you swung for the other team, Graham. Nice catch. ;)_

_**Jimmy:** Congrats on the relationship! Are we to hear wedding bells soon! XD_

_**Beverly:** Okay, Hot Shot. How come I had to hear through Boss Man that you were dating Mr. Fancy Pants?! We’re supposed to be Besties William!_

_**Beverly:** What’s he like in bed?! I Want all the details!_

Will doesn’t bother with answering and turns his phone off, throwing it onto the bedside table. He rolls back onto his side and rearranges Hannibal so that he’s tucked against him, head resting under Will’s chin. He’s asleep within a few seconds.


End file.
